The present invention relates to application architecture design, and more specifically to generating application architecture design work products.
Currently projects usually engage many architects to perform or generate the architecture design work or architecture design solutions. An architecture design solution is an approach that captures architecture design knowledge and experience and lends a solution to the project. Commonly, architecture design solutions are introduced to other architects via articles, papers and books.
During a project, an architect relies on their personal knowledge and experience to design architecture design solutions, and document architecture designs as work products for delivery to their team or to a client. It is often challenging to create successful architecture design work products, since the architecture design includes and covers many different aspects of an application, such as infrastructure architecture, application architecture, security architecture, etc. . . . and an understanding of each to find the best solution to build an application.
This approach relies heavily on individual knowledge and experience and does not guarantee that an architect provides the best architecture design solution to an application. Also, even though computer tools are available to help to create architecture design diagrams, the computer tools cannot generate those diagrams automatically according to application requirements. Furthermore, it is especially time consuming for an architect to document and format the architecture design solution documents as work products for delivery to the project.